On va t'aider à traverser cette épreuve
by aslan13
Summary: La sixième année du Trio semblait avoir bien commencée... Malheureusement, la famille d'Hermione subit une attaque, perturbant la vie de celle-ci... Mais Ron et Harry sont là pour elle, comme toujours ! Romance HG/RW, Friendship HG/HP. Venez lire !
1. Le Poudlard Express

**Salut à tous ! Voilà ma première fanfiction, que j'ai finit par poster après avoir longuement hésité... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si c'est la peine que je continue !**

**L'histoire se déroule au début de la sixième année du Trio ; malheuresement, un grand malheur s'abat sur la famille d'Hermione. Celle-ci aura du mal à s'en remettre, mais elle pourra en tout cas compter sur le soutien et l'affection d'Harry et Ron. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'adore la relation entre Harry et Hermione. Leur amitié m'inspire beaucoup, c'est pourquoi elle occupera une large part dans cette fanfic. Quant à Ron et Hermione... Ils sont parfait ensemble, et j'aime décrire tous les aspects de leur relation...**

**En espérant vous fournir une histoire de la meilleure qualité possible (bien qu'on ne fera jamais aussi bien que J.K Rowling),**

**Enjoy !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 :** Le Poudlard Express

- Harry !

Hermione avait aperçu les cheveux d'un noir de jais de son meilleur ami à travers la multitude de sorciers qui se pressait aux abords du Poudlard Express. Le garçon se retourna au son de sa voix.

- Hermione !

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les passants. Hermione, elle, abandonna ses parents sur place et se hâta de rejoindre son ami. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Harry, un large sourire peint sur le visage, répondit à son étreinte, ignorant les mèches de cheveux bruns qui venaient obstruer sa vue.

- Enfin ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Comme tu dis, fit Harry.

Elle finit par le relâcher, et il s'écarta d'elle. Hermione l'observa avec attention ; il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle savait que la mort de Sirius avait beaucoup affectée Harry, et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la blessure que cela avait dû lui causer. Durant tout l'été, elle s'était fait énormément de soucis pour lui, prenant de ses nouvelles régulièrement, l'assurant de son soutien. La jeune fille aurait aimé être là pour lui, avec Ron et toute la famille Weasley au Terrier (qu'Harry avait rejoint deux semaines après le début des vacances d'été), mais ses parents avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'elle passe la totalité des vacances en leur compagnie – dont une bonne partie en France.

Hermione avait ainsi été dans l'obligation de faire confiance à Ron pour prendre soin de Harry. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci semblait s'en être plutôt bien sorti, d'après les fréquentes lettres qu'ils échangeaient à propos du « cas Harry ». D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron, Hermione se demandait où pouvait bien être le rouquin…

- J'étais avec les Weasley, mais on s'est séparé pour te chercher, lança Harry en réponse au regard interrogatif de son amie.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, se demandant comment il faisait pour toujours savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ron semblait impatient de te voir, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Hermione releva la tête, croisa le regard rieur de son ami, et abattit avec violence son poing sur le bras de Harry, provoquant le rire de ce dernier. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Elle était ravie de le voir si joyeux.

Les deux amis reprirent leur calme, et scrutèrent le quai 9 ¾ pour tenter de repérer la fratrie rousse. Ils les virent alors, bien plus loin, arpentant la voie à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Hermione hésita ; il était 10h47, et le train partirait à 11h pile. Elle préféra alors dire au revoir à ses parents avant d'aller retrouver les Weasley.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, pas la peine. Ca va aller vite, lâcha-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Va rejoindre Ron, j'arrive le plus vite possible !

- Je t'attends là, on le retrouvera ensemble. Allez, vas-y ! l'encouragea Harry face à son regard sceptique.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, et se dirigea vers ses parents qui l'observaient, en retrait de la foule. Harry vit qu'elle échangeait quelques paroles avec sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Mr Granger leva la tête vers lui, et le scruta de ses yeux perçants, le visage fermé. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner devant un regard si hostile. Il vit que Mr Granger et sa fille se parlaient à présent, d'une manière qui semblait très sèche.

Apparemment, le père d'Hermione avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, et ne souffrait aucune contestation. Même de loin, Harry remarqua que le ton semblait monter. La conversation tourna court ; Hermione prit sa mère brièvement dans ses bras, puis se retourna et marcha en direction de Harry sans même un regard pour son père. Mr Granger la regarda s'éloigner avec dépit ; puis il prit sa femme par le bras et partit sans demander son reste.

Hermione arriva à nouveau aux côtés de Harry. Les yeux embués d'Hermione n'échappèrent pas à Harry.

- Hermione…

- On y va, le coupa la jeune fille.

Le garçon hésita, mais le regard défait de son amie se posa sur lui.

- S'il te plaît…

Cette dernière phrase, dite sur un ton presque suppliant, acheva de le convaincre d'attendre. Il savait qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais il fallait attendre le bon moment. Avec un dernier regard vers les Granger, il se lança en direction des Weasley, suivit par Hermione.

Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des Weasley. La grande silhouette de Ron se dressait devant eux.

- Eh, Ron ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! lui cria Harry.

Le rouquin se retourna, un sourcil haussé. Il croisa le regard de Harry, puis aperçu Hermione qui se pressait pour suivre l'allure du brun. Ron arbora un large sourire, et se précipita vers eux. Hermione releva la tête et vit son deuxième meilleur ami. Elle bouscula presque Harry en allant se jeter dans les bras grands ouverts de Ron, qui la serra avec force contre lui.

- Ronald Weasley !

- Miss Granger ! fit-il sur le même ton enjoué.

Il la relâcha et elle s'éloigna de lui. Il lui demanda alors, sans se départir de son sourire :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Plutôt bien, oui. Et toi ?

- Ca va.

Harry sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la large horloge qui surplombait tout le quai. Elle affichait 10h53. Ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver un compartiment et de charger leur valise dans le Poudlard Express.

- On devrait y aller, fit-il remarquer.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais pas avant d'avoir croisé ma mère. Tu n'échapperas pas à l'étreinte maternelle, Hermione !

Cette dernière sourit et s'apprêta à répliquer ; elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps, puisqu'une tornade rousse venait de se pendre à son cou, manquant de la faire tomber.

- Hermione ! cria Ginny, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Gin ! Contente de te revoir !

Ginny la lâcha enfin.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là ! Passer deux mois à être coincée entre deux garçons plus débiles l'un que l'autre ! Et encore, je ne parle que de Ron et de Harry ! J'ai enfin mon alliée de retour !

Hermione pouffa avec Ginny, tandis qu'Harry prenait un air faussement indigné et que Ron faisait mine de se renfrogner, dans un grognement parfaitement audible. Une voix féminine s'éleva au-dessus du vacarme de la gare.

- Hermione, ma chérie !

C'était Molly Weasley, qui avait à présent rejoint le petit groupe. Elle serra Hermione contre elle, tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard _« Ah ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! »_. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que Mrs Weasley s'écartait. Arthur Weasley arriva à la suite de sa femme, et passa un bras bienveillant autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Ah, Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, Mr Weasley, merci.

Mr Weasley retira son bras alors que Fred et George approchaient eux aussi.

- Tiens, une petite réunion de famille… lança Fred.

- Et on ne nous invite même pas ! continua George.

- Bah, la famille ne signifie plus rien, de nos jours…

- Eh oui, Fred, il va falloir s'y faire… Laisser la place à Harry et Hermione…

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! ordonna Mrs Weasley.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard désolé, et Hermione intervint :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez quitté Poudlard l'an dernier, non ?

- Oui, après notre petit coup d'éclat contre Ombrage, on s'est dit…

- Qu'il valait mieux rester sur notre plus haut fait d'arme, termina Fred avec un sourire.

- Mais on est venu pour accompagner la petite Ginevra… reprit George.

- Appelle moi encore comme ça et tu pourras mesurer toute l'étendue de ma force, menaça Ginny.

- Comment, « petite » ou « Ginevra » ?

Hermione retint Ginny par le bras, et Harry éclata de rire.

- Ca suffit, les enfants, fit Mr Weasley. Votre train part dans deux minutes, alors Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, allez vite vous trouver une place.

Avec un dernier rictus pour Ginny, Fred et George s'éloignèrent. Les quatre écoliers se hâtèrent donc vers le Poudlard Express, Ron insistant pour prendre la valise d'Hermione. Mr Weasley embrassa sa fille, posa sa main un instant sur l'épaule de Ron et d'Hermione, et serra celle d'Harry. Mrs Weasley, elle, serra les deux filles contre elle, et entraîna Ron dans une légère accolade. Harry eut quant à lui droit à une étreinte à lui briser les os. Ron laissa échapper un _« on se demande qui est son fils »_ dans un soupir bougon. Hermione lui tapa le bras pour lui intimer le silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tous les quatre grimpèrent à bord du train, Ginny la première.

- On a réservé un compartiment, et on a déjà mis nos valises, Harry, Ron et moi, fit-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant ledit compartiment, et Ginny s'y engouffra. Ron suivit, hissa la valise d'Hermione dans le filet au-dessus des banquettes.

- Oh, Hermione ! Ta valise pèse des tonnes ! T'as encore prit une dizaine de livres en plus, ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait de vouloir se cultiver, Ron ?

- Se cultiver ? Tu penses pas que tu en sais déjà assez, Hermione ? argua le rouquin.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a des ASPIC à passer !

- Les ASPIC ? C'est l'an prochain, Hermione !

Ron semblait halluciner. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et s'assit les bras croisés à côté de Ginny. Ron soupira d'un air désespéré, et se laissa tomber aux côtés d'un Harry hilare.

- Soyez sympas, ne me parlez pas d'examens ! Ma mère me met suffisamment la pression avec mes BUSE, cette année ! s'écria Ginny.

- Ca va allez, Gin, fit Hermione. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux…

- Demander de l'aide à Miss je-sais-tout, acheva Ron.

Hermione recracha bruyamment l'air qu'elle avait aspiré pour répondre à Ginny. Elle planta un regard assassin dans les yeux de Ron, qui trouva plus judicieux de contempler le paysage extérieur (soit le quai de la gare, qui n'avait rien de tellement passionnant), l'air de rien. Hermione marmonna quelque chose quant à la stupidité de certains garçons, avant de détourner la tête. Harry hésitait entre sourire et soupirer. Il croisa le regard amusé de Ginny, et il lui rendit son sourire.

Le Poudlard Express choisit ce moment pour s'ébranler. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent une dernière fois Mr et Mrs Weasley à travers la fenêtre, leur faisant des signes de la main en guise d'au revoir. Le train prit de la vitesse, et le quai disparut au détour d'un virage.

Ron s'appuya contre le rebord de la vitre ; Harry se mit à l'aise, en prenant sa veste comme oreiller de fortune. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Hermione quant à elle, observait Ron et Harry à tour de rôle ; ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé durant ces vacances, hormis peut-être quelques centimètres en plus. Harry croisa son regard, et lui sourit. Elle retourna son sourire.

Personne ne semblait avoir envie de parler ; l'agitation de la gare avait agréablement fait place au calme du compartiment. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils n'échangèrent que très peu de paroles au cours du voyage ; ils auraient suffisamment de temps pour discuter à Poudlard. Le train, lui, suivait inlassablement sa voie, secouant, berçant ses passagers au gré du terrain environnant. Le temps était gris, et les nuages semblaient décidés à obscurcir le ciel ; le soleil sortait par intermittence. Hermione jeta un regard plein d'affection à ses trois compagnons. C'était une bien belle journée, pensa la jeune Gryffondor.

**oOoOo**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'essairais de poster régulièrement... Bisx !**

**Disclaimer : Les lieux et personnages cités appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**


	2. La chanson du Choixpeau

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster le chapitre 2... Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, je vous assure ! Tout d'abord, ce chapitre là fait deux fois le chapitre 1, donc il m'a fallut bien plus de temps pour l'écrire ; et puis, avec l'agitation des notes du BAC de Français, et surtout mon départ en vacances dans un coin perdu de la Drôme, sans internet, il m'était assez difficile de poster... Encore désolée.**

**Un grand merci à mes 3 bienfaiteurs, qui m'ont laissé des reviews vraiment sympas et encourageantes : Rafikis, Pauline37 et Pétri (bien sûr ;)).**

**Je vous sers donc un chapitre très long aujourd'hui, pour vous remerciez de votre patience... Qui commence à mon avis à être mise à rude épreuve avec tous mes bavardages ! Alors n'attendez pas plus longtemps... Bon courage !**

**Enjoy !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 :** La chanson du Choixpeau

Il faisait à présent sombre dans le Poudlard Express. Les nuages avaient apparemment décidé d'obstruer consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré du ciel, au dehors. Les lanternes du train avaient été allumées, mais leur faible clarté ne suffisait pas à dissiper les ténèbres du compartiment. Le Poudlard Express avait roulé toute l'après-midi, et ne devait désormais plus être loin du château.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient déjà enfilé leur robes de sorcier, sur les conseils –si l'ardeur déployée par cette dernière pouvait être considérée comme un conseil– d'Hermione. Les garçons achevaient les dernières friandises acquises par Harry lorsque le chariot de nourriture était passé, tandis que les filles discutaient de l'année qui les attendait à Poudlard.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Tous les quatre se turent et tournèrent la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Ils étaient deux : Neville Londubat, un garçon brun au visage rond, se tenait dans l'encadrement, suivi par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond et aux grands yeux bleus ; c'était Luna Lovegood. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait encore ses boucles d'oreilles oranges en forme de radis.

Ils se saluèrent avec chaleur. Ces six personnes avaient vécu des choses extraordinaires, l'année dernière. Ensemble, ils avaient affronté la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Ombrage (le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal envoyé par le Ministère) ; ils étaient montés à dos de Sombrals (sorte de chevaux ailés squelettiques et invisibles pour la plupart des gens), s'étaient battus au Ministère de la Magie contre des Mangemorts, et, enfin, ils avaient finis par se trouver face à Voldemort lui-même. Heureusement pour eux, Dumbledore était arrivé à temps pour s'interposer, et se battre face au mage noir. Ils avaient vu Sirius passer à travers le voile ; ils avaient soutenu Harry qui en avait été très affecté.

Toute l'année passée avait été en elle-même une preuve suffisante qu'ils s'appréciaient, qu'ils tenaient les uns aux autres et qu'ils seraient ensemble pour affronter n'importe quelle difficulté. C'était l'amitié.

Le train prit un virage serré alors que Neville rejoignait Harry et Ron sur leur banquette, Luna s'installant en face de lui, à côté de Ginny et Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas encore enfilé leurs robes de sorcier.

- Alors, ces vacances ? s'enquit Neville en scrutant Harry d'un air inquiet.

- Pas mal, répondit ce dernier, sous le regard inquisiteur du garçon.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'absence totale de discrétion et de tact de la part de Neville. Ron allait à son tour répondre, mais Luna fût plus rapide que lui.

- Ma chambre a été envahie par une colonie de Nargoles, fit-elle, les yeux obstinément rivés vers le plafond, un air absent peint sur le visage.

Elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Ron se contenta de hausser les sourcils, alors qu'Hermione roula à nouveaux des yeux. Harry se retint de sourire, avec beaucoup de mal face à l'expression indéfinissable qui apparaissait sur le visage de Ginny. On aurait dit un mélange de stupéfaction et d'amusement, doublé d'un soupçon d'inquiétude, comme si elle s'inquiétait quant à la santé mentale de Luna.

- Et toi, Neville ? fit Harry, dans l'intention de dissiper le malaise qui avait envahi la pièce. Comment va ta grand-mère ?

- Toujours bien. Mais (une expression de terreur passa sur le visage rond du garçon, qui n'aurait pas été différente de celle qu'il aurait eu à la vue d'une dizaine de Détraqueurs)… Elle m'a passé un savon ce matin. Nous sommes venus à King's Cross par la poudre de Cheminette. On été en train de me chercher un compartiment lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma valise à la maison. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère… Elle est repartie en trombe chez nous pour la chercher, et une fois revenue, elle m'a crié dessus pendant bien dix minutes… Elle était toute rouge…

Tous regardèrent Neville avec les sourcils largement haussés (sauf Luna qui semblait décidément trouver le plafond du train très attractif), puis Harry croisa le regard de Ginny, et Hermione celui de Ron. Enfin, ils regardèrent à nouveau Neville qui les observait avec un air d'appréhension polie. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire, un rire incontrôlable qu'ils ne pouvaient maitriser ; Neville les rejoignit également, pouffant de sa propre bévue.

Il sembla qu'ils rirent des heures entières. Leur fou rire ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Se tenant les côtes, Hermione pensa que la moitié du train devait entendre le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en eut la confirmation, d'une manière qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

- Vous devriez faire moins de bruit, les échappés du cirque, fit une voix trainante.

Malefoy, escorté de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte qu'il avait au préalable ouverte.

L'euphorie qui régnait dans le compartiment retomba presque instantanément, comme un soufflet. Les garçons serrèrent les poings, y compris Neville, tandis que les filles avaient posé leur main sur leur baguette –Luna avait même arraché son regard du plafond.

- Et toi, Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir d'ici, et vite, cracha Ron entre ses dents.

-Tiens, une belette qui parle, ricana Malefoy en regardant Ron comme s'il avait affaire à une vieille chaussette particulièrement repoussante. Essaye de tirer profit de cet avantage, Weasley. Tu pourras peut-être récolter un peu d'or pour t'acheter une robe de sorcier digne de ce nom.

Ron allait répliquer, le bout de ses oreilles étant à présent écarlate, mais Hermione fût la plus rapide.

- Venant d'une fouine sauteuse, c'est certain que ça sent le vécu…

Le teint blanc de Malefoy prit une teinte un peu plus rose. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent, et Ron se détendit quelque peu.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, lâcha Malefoy avec dédain.

Ron sembla prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, mais Harry et Neville, lucides, le rattrapèrent par le pan de sa robe, et l'obligèrent à se rassoir. Tous, cependant, avaient les sourcils froncés et une expression de profonde colère sur leur visage.

- Ne t'avise plus de traiter Hermione de… _ça_. Elle est bien plus douée que toi dans tous les domaines, et ça, ça te rend malade, Malefoy, répondit Ginny avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Et maintenant, tu t'en vas, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Et prends tes deux gorilles avec toi, acheva Harry.

Crabbe et Goyle gonflèrent leurs muscles d'un air avantageux ; apparemment, l'idée d'être des gorilles ne leur plaisait pas vraiment.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter, argua Malefoy d'un ton menaçant. Il pourrait t'arriver des choses regrettables, cette année.

Harry haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionné. Neville prit son courage à deux mains, et mit un terme à la discussion.

- Sors de là, Malefoy.

Malefoy le regarda avec incrédulité. Neville devient rouge, mais soutint son regard. Alors, Malefoy éclata d'un rire froid, brutal, et referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui, repartant avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ce garçon n'est pas vraiment gentil, conclut Luna, d'un air toujours aussi absent.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Hermione leur conseilla alors d'aller mettre leurs robes de sorciers ; on commençait à distinguer les lumières du château derrière les arbres qui encadraient la voie du Poudlard Express. 

Luna et Neville ressortirent du compartiment et se hâtèrent de retrouver le leur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express arrivait enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Son allure ralentit, et il finit par s'immobiliser complètement. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se relevèrent, étirant leurs membres ankylosés par le voyage. Puis ils se glissèrent dans le couloir, qui regorgeait déjà d'élèves. Il leur fût difficile de se glisser à travers la foule sans être séparés. Discrètement, Hermione agrippa le bras de Ron, prétextant qu'elle voulait éviter d'être séparée des autres. Ron ne trouva rien à redire. Lentement, suivant le flot lent des élèves, ils finirent par sortirent un à un du Poudlard Express. Hermione lâcha alors –non sans regret– le bras du rouquin.

Les calèches tirées par des Sombrals étaient déjà là, attendant docilement leurs occupants. La foule environnante diminuait à mesure que les calèches partaient vers le château en transportant quatre personnes à la foi. A la tour, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant l'une d'elle. Ginny grimpa la première, suivie de près par Harry. Ron aida Hermione à monter, puis il s'engouffra également à l'intérieur de la calèche. Instantanément, les Sombrals commencèrent à avancer à une allure régulière, menant leurs passagers le long de chemin en pente douce, droit vers Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient serrés à l'intérieur ; cependant, cette proximité leur convenait parfaitement. Ils accueillaient avec joie la chaleur qui leur parvenait des autres, bravant ainsi la fraîcheur de ce soir de Septembre. La calèche passa le grand portail encadré de colonnes, elles-mêmes surmontées de sangliers ailés en pierre. Enfin, celle-ci s'immobilisa devant l'immense château de Poudlard. Tous les quatre sortirent au dehors, resserrant leurs capes sur leurs épaules.

Ils levèrent la tête et observèrent le grand château qui s'élevait bien au-dessus d'eux, égal à lui-même. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter dans sa poitrine ; il était enfin chez lui. Hermione sourit en même temps que Ron.

- Bon, vous comptez camper ici ? demanda Ginny avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle avait déjà commencé à monter les marches menant au Hall du château.

- Blasée ? Déjà ? répondit Ron.

- Je ne vais pas m'extasier toute ma vie devant un château vieux de mille ans, malgré toute l'_affection_ que je lui porte, fit-elle, avec un ton plus ironique que jamais. J'ai mieux à faire…

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et montèrent les marches à la suite de Ginny. Ron maugréa un bon moment avant de s'engager derrière eux.

Une fois dans la Hall, ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall à l'entrée de la porte menant à la Grande Salle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un tabouret à trois pieds et un vieux chapeau gris et sale. Le professeur leur fit signe d'avancer. Tous les élèves, dont Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'élancèrent vers la Grande Salle. McGonagall attendait certainement les premières années. Ils allaient assister à la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la Salle. Le plafond magique, à l'image du ciel à l'extérieur, disparaissait derrière les abondants nuages gris. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant d'une lueur dorée la Grande Salle.

Les élèves prirent place autour de leur table désignée, selon leur maison. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent d'un côté de la table des Gryffondor, alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient place en face d'eux. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, qui faisait face à celles des élèves. Ils aperçurent Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, campé sur d'épais coussins ; le fantôme du professeur Binns, qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie d'une manière qui n'avait rien de passionnante ; Sibylle Trelawney, qui pratiquait et enseignait la divination –Hermione détourna rapidement son regard ; le professeur Vector, qui se chargeait de l'Arithmancie ; l'horrible professeur Rogue, les cheveux toujours aussi gras, qui enseignait (à son grand regret) les potions, ainsi que Hagrid, le garde-chasse, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, qui avait été nominé professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques il y avait trois ans de cela. En les voyant, Hagrid leur adressa un petit signe de la main, auquel ils s'empressèrent de répondre. Ils virent également le professeur Dumbledore, un des meilleurs sorciers de tous les temps, directeur de l'école. Il était profondément enfoncé dans son large fauteuil, le chapeau de travers, et scruta un instant Harry au-dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Puis, avec un petit sourire, il détourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour voir les premières années, l'air apeuré, se hâter derrière le professeur McGonagall en jetant des regards effrayés autour d'eux.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva enfin devant la table des professeurs. Elle posa le tabouret par terre, et disposa avec précaution le chapeau dessus. Harry le reconnut ; c'était le Choixpeau magique. Tous retinrent alors leur souffle dans la salle, faisant silence pour écouter la traditionnelle chanson de celui-ci. Dans un bruit de déchirure, une ouverture s'ouvrit quelque part près de bord, formant une sorte de bouche. Alors, le Choixpeau se racla la gorge et commença à déclamer, sous les regards épatés des nouveaux :

_J'suis le vieux Choixpeau Magique_

_Tout rapiécé, tout délabré_

_Mais n'osez pas vous y fier_

_Mon esprit ne l'est pas, ce s'rait tragique_

_L'esprit des 4 plus grands réside en moi_

_Vous devez vous soumettre à leur jugement_

_Avancez sans peur, j'suis pas méchant_

_Et c'est à moi qu'incombe ce choix_

_Selon vos qualités, vous s'rez répartis_

_Vos personnalités y joueront aussi_

_Vous porterez les couleurs de votre maison_

_Avec fierté vous servirez votre blason_

_Gryffondor regroupe tous les courageux_

_Les braves qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux_

_Si vous les rejoignez, vous s'rez honorés_

_Car en ce haut-lieu, les plus hardis sont rassemblés_

_La présence d'esprit des Serdaigle aurait de quoi faire des jaloux_

_Leur loyauté est sans égale_

_Ils sont toujours là et nous régale_

_De leur intelligence qui défie les plus fous_

_Les Poufsouffle aiment le travail par-dessus tout_

_Pour y arriver ils travaillent nuit et jour_

_Avec patience ils scrutent les alentours_

_Eux qui sont amateurs de bon goût_

_Viennent ensuite les maîtres de ces lieux_

_Ils vous sont supérieurs en tout selon eux_

_Vous toise sans vergogne, se moque et vous séparent_

_La ruse et l'ambition sont les maîtres mots des Serpentard_

Le Choixpeau se tût. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre à travers toute la salle. Même les premières années affichaient à présent de larges sourires, que le professeur McGonagall s'empressa d'effacer, sa voix couvrant le vacarme (Harry pensa alors qu'Hermione et McGonagall se ressemblait assez sur certains aspects).

- Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous assiérez et poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Une fois qu'il aura déterminé à quelle maison vous appartiendrez, vous rejoindrez vos condisciples à votre table.

Les nouveaux échangèrent des regards éloquents qui firent sourire la plupart des anciens. Ils avaient été à leur place, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

- _Aroques, Mélody !_

Une jolie jeune fille noire se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers le tabouret ; on pouvait lire l'appréhension sur son visage. Elle enfonça alors le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux sombres, et ferma ses grands yeux noirs. Après un moment, le Choixpeau prit sa décision : « SERDAIGLE ! ». La jeune fille laissa échappa un soupir soulagé, et se rua vers sa table, sous les acclamations de ses camarades.

- J'espère que Gryffondor va avoir droit à de bonnes recrues, cette année, fit Ron à Harry et Hermione. On se doit de gagner la coupe !

Hermione lui fit un large sourire en signe d'approbation tandis que « _Blackwell, Julia_ » était envoyée à Serpentard.

- Ca commence bien, soupira Harry.

Tous les quatre retournèrent leur attention sur la Cérémonie. McGonagall appela à nouveau :

-_ Campana, Benjamin _!

Un jeune garçon brun s'avança d'une démarche mal assurée ; il posa le Choixpeau sur sa silhouette frêle. Celui-ci réfléchit, puis annonça :

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Le garçon se releva, reposa le Choixpeau sur son tabouret, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les Poufsouffle. Déjà, le professeur McGonagall nomma quelqu'un d'autre :

- _Chaloin, Morgane_ !

Une jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le tabouret. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus-gris. D'un air conquérant, elle se saisit du Choixpeau, s'assit et attendit.

- GRYFFONDOR !

La jeune fille arbora un large sourire en ôtant le Choixpeau de sa tête et elle courut presque pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. De toute évidence, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait.

- Enfin ! s'écria Ron en lui adressant un sourire.

Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent. La Cérémonie continuait, et le nombre d'élèves restant à répartir diminuait au fur et à mesure. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remarquèrent que la plupart des nouveaux allaient à Serdaigle.

- Et on s'étonne qu'ils soient toujours en très bonne position dans la course pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux ! bougonna Ginny.

- Gin ! C'est injuste de dire ça… Il est clair que…

Mais Hermione laissa tomber lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry et Ron approuvait vigoureusement les propos de Ginny de la tête (« _Laclost, Stanislas_ ! » « POUFSOUFFLE ! »). Le professeur McGonagall continuait d'appeler des élèves pour qu'ils se confrontent au choix du Choixpeau.

- _Manuel, Hector_ !

Un garçon dont les cheveux blonds retombaient devant ses yeux s'avança précautionneusement. Avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il semblait assez serein, mais ses mains qu'il serrait fermement sur le tabouret le trahissaient.

- SERDAIGLE !

Les yeux bleus du garçon étincelèrent, et il alla se placer à la table de sa maison.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! lança Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry, lui, semblait, trouver la situation assez amusante, à en juger par son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Ron ne prêtait attention qu'aux élèves qui attendaient leur tour, cherchant vainement à repérer un potentiel Gryffondor. Il ne restait plus que six élèves à répartir. _Odgens, Olga_ fût envoyée à Poufsouffle et _Oldman, Jack_ à Gryffondor.

- _Pierre-Louis, Coralie_ !

Une jeune fille mate aux cheveux bruns bouclés s'avança. D'un air parfaitement assuré, elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- SERPENTARD !

Elle gratifia la foule d'un sourire éclatant, puis s'assit à la table des Serpentard sans même demander son reste.

La Répartition s'acheva avec _Wimbley, Ignis_, qui alla à Gryffondor.

Ron applaudit vigoureusement, plus la fin de la Cérémonie qu'Ignis qui s'était installé à côté de la fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Dans un grondement sonore, son ventre approuva. Rusard, le concierge, vint chercher le Choixpeau et le tabouret qu'il amena hors de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall se glissa derrière la table des professeurs, et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Dumbledore se leva alors, et le silence se fit dans l'instant. Il s'accorda alors un sourire, ses yeux pétillants tandis qu'il regardait les élèves derrière ses lunettes dorées.

- Bienvenue à tous ! fit-il avec bienveillance. Je suis heureux de retrouver tous mes anciens élèves, et d'accueillir les nouveaux ! Avant de nous repaître de ce merveilleux festin, je souhaiterais attirer votre attention sur…

Mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne surent jamais sur quoi Dumbledore voulait attirer leur attention. A la stupéfaction générale, un hibou grand duc mordoré venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Bouche bée, les élèves le regardèrent traverser la Salle dans toute sa longueur, avant de se poser sur le bras que lui offrit Dumbledore. Une lettre était attachée à la patte de l'oiseau.

Les sourcils froncés, Dumbledore prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et l'examina avec curiosité. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt et ressortit de la Grande Salle aussi soudainement qu'il y était rentré. Dumbledore s'était rassit. Il décacheta la missive avec précaution, et la lut rapidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, son regard se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait avec appréhension.

Après avoir achevé sa lecture, le professeur Dumbledore passa la lettre à McGonagall et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille. Cette dernière tressaillit, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, selon Harry. Le professeur McGonagall était d'ordinaire une personne qui paraissait inébranlable. Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent alors. Ils contournèrent la table des professeurs, et commencèrent à s'avancer le long de l'allée, en silence. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui séparait la Grande Salle du Hall d'entrée. Avant de sortir, Dumbledore se retourna, et regarda chacune des tables. Puis il prononça d'une voix anxieuse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

- Vous pouvez manger. Que le festin commence.

Et il sortit, suivit par le professeur McGonagall.

Un murmure monta des quatre tables. Les élèves ne s'étaient même pas aperçu que les plats d'or débordaient à présent de victuailles diverses et variées, libérant des effluves alléchantes. Chacun se demandait à présent ce qui avait pût conduire à une telle conduite de la part de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

- Peut-être des nouvelles de Voldemort, annonça sombrement Harry.

Ron tressaillit.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Hermione. Pas déjà.

- Peut-être qu'il y a un problème au château. Un intrus ou quelque chose comme ça, suggéra Ginny.

- C'est plus probable, lâcha Ron.

- Sauf que… commença Hermione.

- SILENCE ! hurla une voix en provenance de la table des professeurs.

Tous se retournèrent avec surprise ; c'était le professeur Rogue qui avait crié ainsi.

- Vous croyez peut-être, jeunes gens, que l'absence momentané du professeur Dumbledore vous autorise à faire un vacarme pareil ? dit-il doucereusement.

Plus personne ne dit rien. Rogue tenta un sourire mauvais qui apparut comme un rictus.

- Bien. A présent, contentez-vous de manger en silence.

Les élèves obéirent, le son de leurs conversations n'excédant pas les murmures.

Après un bon quart d'heure, le professeur McGonagall revint dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'Harry la vit, il eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. A nouveau, la Salle se trouva plongée dans le silence complet, les élèves espérant obtenir des informations. Mais le professeur McGonagall ne fit aucune déclaration. Elle se contenta d'avancer le long des tables. Puis, à la grande horreur d'Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron, elle s'arrêta à leur niveau et se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondor. Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre avec une appréhension grandissante en voyant l'expression désolée qu'elle arborait.

- Miss Granger, commença-t-elle.

Hermione eut un haut-le-corps. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner, et elle posa son couteau et sa fourchette en s'efforçant de se calmer. Ron, Harry et Ginny regardaient alternativement Hermione et le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous demanderez de me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît, continua-t-elle.

Hermione sentit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Avec une expression de stupéfaction polie, elle fixa le professeur McGonagall et réussit à articuler :

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, professeur ?

- Non, Miss Granger. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je vous demande de me suivre.

Hermione allait répliquer, mais McGonagall ajouta :

- Tout de suite, Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, Harry, Ron et Ginny arborèrent la même expression inquiète et stupéfaite qu'Hermione. Jamais le professeur McGonagall n'avait appelé une élève par son prénom. Elle regardait Hermione attentivement, un regard empli de… pitié ?

Hermione semblait avoir prit une véritable douche froide. Lentement, avec des gestes lourds, elle se leva. Toute la Salle retenait son souffle.

- Non, pas vous, Potter. Vous non plus, Weasley, souffla le professeur McGonagall à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron qui s'étaient déjà levés.

- Mais, professeur… commença Harry.

- Vous retrouverez Miss Granger plus tard, Mr Potter.

- Voyons, professeur, Hermione est notre… ajouta Ron.

- Je sais, Mr Weasley. Mais vous ne venez pas avec nous. Je vous assure que si Miss Granger le désire, vous pourrez la voir le plus tôt possible, trancha le professeur McGonagall.

- Comment ça, _si je le désire_ ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Plus tard, Miss Granger.

Et elle tourna les talons. Hermione échangea un dernier regard anxieux avec Ron, Ginny et Harry. Puis elle se tourna elle aussi, essaya d'oublier que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, et sortit de la Grande Salle, à la suite du professeur McGonagall, se demandant dans quel pétrin elle avait bien pût se fourrer.

**oOoOo**

**Here we go !**

**Je tiens à préciser que je veux dédier ce chapitre à toute ma petite bande, "The Friendship" ; ils sont tous apparus (dont moi) dans ce chapitre, en tant que première année... Je n'en dirais pas plus ;)**

**Voilà pour la minute "larme à l'oeil" lol ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai en tout cas pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écire... Je fais un petit appel aux reviews ! J'adore avoir votre avis, et n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Petite précision, les "choses sérieuses" commencent au prochain chapitre. Je pense que pas mal d'entre vous auront deviné ce qui s'est passé, et en quoi cela se rapporte à Hermione... Réponse le plus vite possible, je ferais de mon mieux pour être plus rapide !**

**P.S : Comment trouvez-vous la chanson du Choixpeau ? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais elle a finit par vraiment me plaire... :)**

**Bisx à tous !**


	3. La lettre de Kingsley

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais, j'ai encore mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je suis impardonnable... Mais celui-ci était particulièrement difficile à écrire, il représente un peu la clef de voûte de ma fanfiction ! **

**Merci à tous les reviewers, Lucy, Rafikis, Pauline37, Benji :p, Coco (tu t'es surpassée !) et Hector (parce que c'était toi ! ;)).**

**Voilà donc le -très- long et tant attendu chapitre 3 !**

**Enjoy !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 : **La lettre de Kingsley

Hermione entendait ses pas résonner lourdement tandis qu'elle suivait le professeur McGonagall à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. McGonagall l'entraîna dans le Hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Hermione, distraite, la suivait sans même prendre garde au chemin qu'elles empruntaient. Il y avait sur son visage un air tellement inquiet que le professeur McGonagall, qui paraissait passablement ébranlée, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Venez, fit-elle tandis qu'elles arrivaient déjà au deuxième étage.

Soudain, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta net devant une grande gargouille de pierre. Hermione, inattentive, la percuta de plein fouet, mais cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser McGonagall. Elle fit face à la statue et prononça d'une voix chevrotante :

- _Patacitrouille_.

Dans un bruit sonore, la gargouille s'écarta, et le mur derrière elle fit de même, révélant un escalier en colimaçon, dominé par une magnifique statue de griffon. L'escalier commença à tourner sur lui-même, s'élevant lentement. McGonagall entraîna Hermione derrière elle, tandis que l'escalier, imperturbable, continuait de tourner.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Pourquoi la conduisait-on, de toute évidence, dans le bureau du directeur ? Quelle chose était tellement importante pour qu'elle puisse interrompre sans vergogne le festin du début d'année ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Hermione préféra chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit.

L'escalier acheva enfin son ascension. Hermione et McGonagall se trouvait à présent devant une large et imposante porte de bois brut. Le professeur McGonagall frappa deux coups secs à l'aide du heurtoir. Une voix grave et profonde s'éleva de l'intérieur de la pièce :

- Entrez, Minerva, entrez.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte, fît passer Hermione devant elle, puis pénétra à son tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était grand, circulaire, et surtout rempli de toute sorte d'objets aux utilisations diverses dont seul le directeur semblait avoir le secret. En temps normal, Hermione aurait éprouvé un grand intérêt à se trouver dans une pièce regorgeant d'objets aussi insolites qu'intéressant. 

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il lui était difficile de faire autre chose qu'observer le directeur de Poudlard, qui affichait un air grave.

- Asseyez-vous donc, Miss Granger.

D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un fauteuil de chintz, en face de son propre bureau. Hermione le fixa un instant, puis releva la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit à nouveau signe de s'assoir, mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que…

- Miss Granger, l'interrompit Dumbledore, je vous demande de vous assoir.

Sa voix était douce mais on ne pouvait se tromper à son ton. Hermione, résignée et non moins inquiète, s'assit avec précaution sur le fauteuil. Dumbledore lui adressa un bref sourire, puis il posa son regard sur le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous remercie, Minerva. Je vais pouvoir m'acquitter de cette tâche seul, à présent. Je vous demande de redescendre, et d'attendre Mr Potter et Mr Weasley en bas. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont se précipiter ici dès la fin du repas, ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire malicieux, qui disparut bien vite de son visage.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla hésiter, son regard posé sur le dos d'Hermione. Elle finit cependant par acquiescer et referma doucement la porte sur elle après être sortit de la pièce sans un bruit.

Un silence pesant s'installa dès lors dans la pièce. Hermione respirait à présent avec difficulté, sentant qu'une chose pas très agréable était susceptible de s'abattre sur elle à tout moment. Elle observait à la dérobée le professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait très calme, mais également très ennuyé, ce qui formait un mélange particulièrement curieux.

Dumbledore s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes, et fixa Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Hermione cru déceler dans ses yeux une lueur d'appréhension, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Puis, après un long moment sans aucune parole, Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

- Miss Granger, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de m'être montré aussi discourtois. Vous interrompre d'une manière si… chevaleresque, en plein milieu de votre dîner, et sans plus d'explication…

Mais Hermione secoua la tête. Dumbledore s'arrêta avec un léger soupir.

- Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de retarder l'échéance, Miss Granger.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Dumbledore enchaîna :

- Bien. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que le festin fût troublé par l'arrivée d'un… _invité_ inattendu.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Elle savait que Dumbledore faisait allusion au hibou grand duc qui avait volé jusqu'à lui dans la Grande Salle.

- Le hibou était porteur d'un message provenant du Ministère de la Magie.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, professeur ? demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Dumbledore hésita.

- Je crains d'avoir à vous annoncer une bien funeste nouvelle. D'après la lettre qui m'a été envoyé ce soir, et après avoir obtenu de plus amples informations via le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, une attaque a eu lieu, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Hermione resta interdite.

- Une attaque des partisans de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à une maison de moldus. Ils ont apparemment frappés au hasard. Les Aurors du Ministère n'ont rien pu faire, ils sont arrivés sur place bien après.

Hermione se sentit défaillir. Dumbledore n'avait même pas besoin de finir son histoire. Elle avait déjà comprit de quoi il en retournait. Tout ce qui lui importait, à présent, était de savoir si ils étaient…

- Il y a eu des morts, Miss Granger, lâcha Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Hermione.

Elle déglutit bruyamment. Ils… Ils étaient _tous les deux_ morts ? Dumbledore semblait prendre le plus de précautions possible. Cependant, il dû se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait déjà saisit toute l'ampleur de la situation. Abandonnant toute réserve, il lui annonça finalement ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

- Miss Granger, je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de vos deux parents, Mr et Mrs Granger.

Ce fut comme si le ciel tombait sur la tête d'Hermione. Elle continuait d'observer le professeur Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds, mais son regard était étrangement vide, lointain. Le choc la maintenait muette ; elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'avait prié de s'assoir, car elle n'aurait pu tenir sur ses jambes.

- J'ai ici la missive qui m'a été adressé et qui retranscrit les événements de ce soir –pas exhaustivement, j'en ai bien peur.

Dumbledore tendit le morceau de parchemin à Hermione, qui le saisit du bout des doigts. Après un long moment, elle baissa les yeux et essaya de le lire malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes.

_Dumbledore,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire dès à présent sans attendre l'habituel courrier du matin de Poudlard. En effet, la nouvelle que j'ai à vous faire parvenir est des plus importantes, et le fait qu'elle concerne une de vos élèves en particulier me laisse penser qu'elle ne peut attendre une nuit de plus._

_Une attaque de Mangemorts a eu lieu il y a environ une heure, dans les environs de Bristol. C'est une maison moldue qui en a été la cible. Nous l'avons apprit par cet idiot de Mondingus Fletcher, qui se trouvait dans les parages (pour une sombre raison que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir). Il a préféré prendre la fuite dès qu'il a aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de ladite maison, au lieu d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait, mais, au moins, il a eu la présence d'esprit de nous prévenir. _

_Je me suis rendu là-bas moi-même, accompagné de Tonks, Fol Œil et Dawlish. Nous avons pénétré dans la maison, mais elle était déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucun Mangemort. Cependant, il était évident qu'ils avaient été là, et en grand nombre d'après nos observations. L'intérieur était totalement saccagé, plus aucun meuble n'était debout. Nous avons finit par trouver deux corps, dans le living-room, un homme et une femme, qui avaient apparemment subis le sortilège de mort, Avada Kedavra, après avoir certainement enduré le sortilège Doloris. _

_Après quelques recherches, nous avons appris que les moldus en question étaient Mr John Granger et Mrs Jean Granger, son épouse. Il serait donc préférable d'informer immédiatement Miss Granger, plutôt qu'elle n'apprenne la nouvelle dans la Gazette du Sorcier, demain (ces satanés reporters sont déjà sur les lieux !). Je dois également vous informer que Mrs Weasley a proposé de prendre Hermione Granger chez elle, à partir de maintenant. Miss Granger fêtera son dix-septième anniversaire à la fin du mois, le 19 Septembre. Elle aura donc la possibilité de choisir son prochain lieu de résidence, puisqu'elle sera légalement majeure._

_Je dois vous laissez là, Dumbledore, Scrimgeour veux que je revienne au Ministère le plus tôt possible pour l'informer de la situation. Si vous avez besoin de plus amples détails, vous pourrez me joindre dans mon bureau. Je vous fais pleinement confiance pour mener cette affaire à bien, de votre côté._

_Recevez mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Kingsley Shackelbolt._

Hermione continua de fixer le parchemin blanchâtre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, bien après avoir fini de le lire. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux ; ce bout, ce simple bout de papier symbolisait la mort de ses parents. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle avait pu redouter dans la vie ; il était la preuve de son abandon. Son abandon ? Oui, c'était le mot. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, bien trop tôt, dans le monde hostile qui s'offrait à présent à elle, et qu'elle était désormais condamnée à affronter toute seule. Orpheline. Orpheline et seule, maintenant et à jamais. Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

A cet instant, des bruits de pas sonores retentirent à l'extérieur du bureau, se rapprochant inexorablement. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, offrant à la vue Harry et Ron qui pénétraient en courant dans la pièce, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, haletante et passablement outrée, qui leur courait vainement après.

- Professeur… Je suis désolée… mais… ils ne m'ont même pas… laissé le temps de leur expliquer ! Ils… Ils sont arrivés en courant… et ils sont passés… devant moi sans même ralentir ! gronda le professeur McGonagall, pantelante.

Elle regardait les deux garçons d'un air sévère, mais ni Harry ni Ron n'arboraient un air honteux, ou même repentant. Dans une expression de défi, ils fixaient à présent Dumbledore. Hermione ne s'étaient même pas retournée pour les voir ; ses yeux menaçaient de lâcher leurs larmes à tout moment. Peu après, Dumbledore sourit.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. L'amitié nous amène à faire des choses dont on ne pèse les conséquences qu'après qu'on les ai faites…

Le professeur McGonagall sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, toujours essoufflée.

- Professeur, nous sommes désolés de nous être introduits de cette manière dans votre bureau, mais… Nous avions trop attendu, commença Harry.

- Oui, monsieur, enchaîna Ron. Il y a un problème, et si ce problème concerne Hermione, alors il nous concerne aussi.

Dumbledore souriait toujours.

- Je suis impressionné par l'ardeur que vous mettez à vouloir venir en aide à votre ami –le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça. Je pense qu'elle va en effet avoir besoin de vous dans les jours qui viennent, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur la jeune fille.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau, Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione. Elle leur tournait ostensiblement le dos, apparemment décidée à ne pas les regarder. Les deux garçons se préparèrent dès lors au pire. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Hermione… commença Harry.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un hoquet. Sans hésiter d'avantage, Harry et Ron s'avancèrent prudemment. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils se penchèrent vers elle. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes avec une telle difficulté qu'on voyait son visage se crisper. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, et Ron lui mit une main rassurante sur le dos.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le rouquin.

Elle releva alors très légèrement la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours serrée au creux de sa main. Harry et Ron se penchèrent un peu plus pour la lire par-dessus son épaule, Harry sur sa gauche et Ron sur sa droite. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans leur lecture, leur regard s'assombrissait. Hermione, les yeux obstinément rivés au sol, semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de pleurer.

Enfin, Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête, et échangèrent un bref regard, l'espace d'un instant. Puis ils regardèrent Hermione. Raide comme un balai, la tête baissée vers le sol, elle restait silencieuse. Mais à présent, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Pas un mot ne fût prononcé par un des membres du Trio, ni même par Dumbledore ou McGonagall.

Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hermione ; il lui passa un bras autour de la taille, et lui saisit la main de son autre bras. Il la serra étroitement dans sa paume, tandis qu'il fixait la jeune fille dans les yeux, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle continuait d'observer le sol.

Ron, lui, resta debout, et passa son bras gauche sur les épaules d'Hermione. D'un geste doux et réconfortant, il lui caressait les cheveux, sa tête toute proche de la sienne tandis qu'il observait les traits de son visage.

Hermione sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, avant de s'écraser sur le col de sa robe. Elle sentait Harry et Ron, tout près d'elle. Elle s'était trompée sur un point. Elle avait perdu ses parents aujourd'hui, certes. Elle était orpheline, oui. Mais elle avait encore une chose, une chose à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout, la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider à se remettre de sa peine. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses amis. Elle avait sa vraie famille. Harry et Ron.

Après un long moment, Dumbledore toussota discrètement. Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête vers lui. Il les fixait intensément. Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait, et il se releva, faisant signe à Ron de s'écarter légèrement. Agitant de nouveau sa baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux nouveaux fauteuils de chintz à côté de celui d'Hermione.

Les garçons s'y assirent ; tous deux tenaient fermement une main d'Hermione dans la leur.

- Vous allez retourner dans votre Salle Commune ce soir, commença Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un vous demande des explications, Miss Granger, sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en fournir.

Hermione avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol, mais elle dodelina très légèrement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Demain, vous emprunterez le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette pour vous rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Là-bas, vous serez attendue par Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil et certainement Kingsley Shackelbolt, ainsi que par Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ils vous mèneront à votre maison, où vous devrez rassembler les quelques affaires personnelles dont vous ne pouvez vous séparez et qui auront été épargnées par l'attaque.

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau de la tête.

- Si vous acceptez la proposition de Mrs Weasley d'aller vivre désormais chez elle, vous serez en droit dès le 30 Septembre d'officialisez votre décision, et vos affaires seront transportées au Terrier.

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il entendit qu'Hermione allait peut-être venir vivre chez lui. La jeune fille remua vivement la tête de haut en bas.

- Vous acceptez donc la proposition de Molly, Miss Granger ?

Hermione acquiesça de plus belle, et le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

- Très bien. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire demain, Miss Granger. Après cette… _visite_, vous rentrerez directement au Terrier, où vous passerez la nuit. L'enterrement de vos parents doit se dérouler dans deux jours. Vous resterez donc au Terrier durant ce délai. Je vous autorise également à prendre le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous en remettre, Miss Granger.

Un air malicieux trônait dans les yeux du directeur.

- Restez donc au Terrier une semaine, un mois, voire plus, s'il le faut. Vous ne reviendrez à Poudlard que lorsque vous vous en sentirez prête. Je fais pleinement confiance en vos capacités pour rattraper le retard que vous aurez prit.

Harry, qui s'était tenu coi jusque là, n'y tint plus :

- Euh… professeur…

- Je compte bien entendu sur vous, Mr Potter, et vous, Mr Weasley, pour apporter toute l'aide et le soutien nécessaire à Miss Granger. Vous êtes autorisé à suivre le même programme qu'elle au cours des jours qui viennent. Et j'entends bien que vous rattrapiez vous aussi le retard que vous aurez prit, ajouta Dumbledore en fixant Ron avec amusement. Demain, vous vous rendrez au 12, Square Grimmaurd en même temps que Miss Granger.

Harry adressa à Dumbledore un sourire radieux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cela était important pour lui, pour Ron et pour Hermione d'être ensemble dans un moment pareil. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de les laisser prendre soin d'elle, de les autoriser à s'absenter de l'école eux aussi.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Il est inutile de défaire vos valises ce soir, elles seront envoyées au Terrier demain matin. Minerva, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir envoyer un hibou à Remus Lupin, tout d'abord pour l'informer de la situation, même si je doute qu'il soit encore dans l'ignorance, et ensuite pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de ces jeunes gens au Square Grimmaurd, demain dans la matinée.

Minerva McGonagall sortit immédiatement de la pièce pour remplir la tâche que venait de lui confier Dumbledore. Celui-ci porta à nouveau son regard sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Je vais me charger d'écrire à Kingsley pour organiser la journée de demain. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, tous les trois, vous avez besoin de repos. Demain sera une dure journée, conclut Dumbledore.

Dans un geste lent et triste, Harry et Ron se levèrent. Hermione, qui semblait avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole, se releva péniblement avec leur aide. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte massive, au fond de la pièce.

- S'il-vous-plaît, intervint Dumbledore, en observant attentivement les deux garçons par-dessus ses lunettes. Prenez soin d'elle.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, et Ron approuva vigoureusement. En silence, ils sortirent du bureau.

Une fois les escaliers de pierre menant au bureau de Dumbledore descendus, les trois amis commencèrent à avancer lentement, péniblement, s'élevant dans les étages jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry tenait fermement Hermione par la taille et Ron, de l'autre côté, avait toujours son bras sur ses épaules tremblantes. Ils l'aidaient à avancer ; s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il semblait évident qu'Hermione se serait effondrée en plein milieu du couloir, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- _Mandragora_, prononça Harry dans un souffle tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grosse Dame.

Cette dernière observa Hermione avec un intérêt mêlé de consternation ; de toute évidence, elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais brûlait d'impatience de l'apprendre. Cependant, elle jugea bon de réserver ses questions pour plus tard, et le portrait s'écarta, dégageant le trou aménagé dans le mur qui menait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Harry, lâchant Hermione, y pénétra en premier. Ron fit passer la jeune fille devant lui, puis s'engagea à son tour.

La Salle Commune était presque déserte. Apparemment, ils avaient du s'absenter longtemps, puisque seuls quelques élèves de dernière année avaient lutté contre le sommeil pour se regrouper et discuter entre eux. Hermione vit avec soulagement qu'elle n'était plus au centre de l'attention.

Seule Ginny, ravagée par l'inquiétude, était restée, profondément enfoncée dans un fauteuil en face de l'âtre de la cheminée, où le feu presque éteint lui tenait chaud dans son demi-sommeil.

Pourtant, elle se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! Oh là là, j'étais tellement inquiète, si vous saviez, je n'ai pas pu aller me coucher, je me demandais ce qui… _Hermione_ ? s'écria-t-elle en voyant le visage abattu de la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione n'était toujours pas décidée à prononcer le moindre mot, trop abattue pour en aligner deux. Cependant, Harry et Ron restèrent également silencieux, dans l'attente de l'autorisation de la jeune fille pour révéler quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre, même à Ginny. Rompant le silence, Harry demanda de sa voix hésitante :

- Hermione… Est-ce que tu veux que je mette Ginny au courant ?

Ils virent les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncer légèrement, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis, toujours sans lever les yeux, elle fit oui de la tête.

- O.K. Gin, suis-moi, je vais te raconter, ajouta Harry en direction de la rouquine.

Il l'entraîna alors avec lui à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, repassant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'écarta en maugréant.

Ron et Hermione étaient à présent seuls ; les derniers élèves qui étaient encore présent quelques instants auparavant venaient de monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron avait toujours son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Incertain, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de but en blanc :

- Euh… Tu veux peut-être pas rester seule cette nuit ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, l'espace d'un instant, puis acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

- D'accord, approuva Ron.

Il balaya la salle du regard. Près du feu se tenait le plus grand canapé de la salle, suffisamment grand pour que trois personnes puissent y tenir à l'aise.

- Viens, lui dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Il l'amena vers le canapé, et s'installa au bout de celui-ci, prenant appui sur l'accoudoir moelleux qui s'offrait à lui sur sa gauche. Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, en plein milieu de la banquette. Après une légère hésitation, Ron, les oreilles rougissantes, lui passa à nouveau un bras autour des épaules. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny et Harry refirent irruption dans la pièce. Avec une précipitation fort à propos, Ginny se rua vers le canapé où se trouvait Hermione et Ron, écarta le bras de Ron et serra la jeune fille avec force contre elle.

- Oh, _Hermione_… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… Enfin… Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi…

Ginny desserra son étreinte, s'écarta d'Hermione et l'observa avec attention. Celle-ci lui adressa un pâle sourire, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et hocha la tête.

- Je… je dois aller me coucher, j'ai un cours de potions demain en première heure, alors mieux vaut que je sois en forme, tu comprends, pas vrai ?

A nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny la serra encore une fois contre elle, puis lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Ron repassa son bras autour d'Hermione, et celle-ci reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers l'escalier pour se rendre à son dortoir. Avant que Ron ai pu lui enjoindre de rester avec eux, Hermione les surprit tous les deux.

- Reste…

C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait de la soirée. Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle, si bien que les deux garçons se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Mais Harry comprit en voyant le regard d'Hermione intensément posé sur lui. Il eut un faible sourire et s'avança lui aussi vers la banquette.

Sans un bruit, il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle sembla satisfaite ; doucement, elle saisit la main de Harry et posa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Harry resta silencieux, caressant doucement la main de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione avait besoin d'eux. Elle n'avait pas seulement besoin de Ron, ni d'Harry. Non, elle avait besoin des deux seuls membres proches qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Elle avait besoin de Ron et Harry avec elle, pour surmonter tout ça.

En guise de bonne nuit, Harry marmonna doucement :

- On va t'aider, Hermione. On va t'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne ; Ron mit sa propre tête sur celle d'Hermione et, sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'endormirent tous les trois, ensemble.

**oOoOo**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Pas trop dramatique ? C'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?**

**C'était un chapitre difficile à écrire, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, histoire de savoir ce que je dois améliorer et ce que je dois garder dans ma fanfic... Les suggestions sont également les bienvenues ;).**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert ou en Author Alert ; si vous pouviez vous aussi laisser une petite review avec vos impressions, ça serait vraiment sympa...**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je ferais (encore une fois) de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder... Attention, sortez les mouchoirs, le prochain chapitre risque d'être triste (bin un enterrement, que voulez-vous...) !**

**Bisx à tous... You rock !**


End file.
